


【影日】接吻指导书（一发完）

by abuwangwangwang



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abuwangwangwang/pseuds/abuwangwangwang
Summary: *刚刚交往的笨蛋情侣设定*无逻辑傻白甜 OOCwarning原档写于2017.7.25





	【影日】接吻指导书（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> *刚刚交往的笨蛋情侣设定  
> *无逻辑傻白甜 OOCwarning
> 
> 原档写于2017.7.25

刚刚交往一周不到的笨蛋二人影山和日向想要接吻！

“那个……仁花酱，你知道接吻要怎么做吗？”  
“哎？”谷地抬起头看着专程来找自己的日向，理解了日向的问句后刷地脸红了，手忙脚乱地胡言乱语：“我……我怎么知道啊！村民B没试过接吻啊！”  
“啊……这样啊，”日向看起来有些失望，“那没事了，谢谢你仁花酱。”  
“日向同学……有喜欢的人了吗？”  
日向脸颊飞上一抹淡红：“嗯。”  
谷地心里翻江倒海：大危机啊大危机！！！！！！！影山同学大危机啊！！！！！日向同学他有喜欢的人了！  
“……加油哦日向同学！”谷地给了他一个灿烂的微笑。  
虽然我有很多影日本，不仅有各种接吻还有各种体位……但还是不要暴露给本人吧……  
谷地心里叹了口气，影山同学振作啊。

“接吻？”田中愣了一下，忽然大吼：“啊你这个混蛋！居然比学长更早交到女朋友真是可恶啊混蛋！”  
影山迟疑了一下，开口：“不算女朋友。”  
“怎样怎样？大美人？哪个年级的？”田中两眼放光，兴致勃勃地询问影山。  
“很矮。同年级的。”影山顿了一下，“……长得还挺可爱。”  
“哎——好羡慕啊影山交到可爱的女朋友可恶！！！！！”田中一副不甘心的样子，但还是从抽屉里抽出一本书递给影山，“不过真没想到影山也会交女朋友，毕竟你和日向都是单细胞排球笨蛋嘛哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“哦。”影山淡淡地回应了田中，看了一眼书的封面——  
接吻指导书。  
“这可是学长我的珍藏啊，这本书指导超有用的！虽然目前洁子学姐还没有答应和我接吻但是这本书总会派上用场的！”  
“是，谢谢。”  
“再怎么说我也是学长嘛哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“是，田中学长。”

社团活动后，天已经快黑了。影山和日向并排走在回家的路上。  
“日向，我家今天没有人。”  
“哎？”日向转头看着影山。  
影山……脸红了……  
“要来我家吗？”  
日向也刷地脸红了，低下头迟疑了很久：“……嗯……”  
“喂日向笨蛋！你这么不情愿吗！”  
“才没有！你才笨蛋！怪不得语文测试这么低分！理解真差！”  
“什么！谁理解差了！你这种题目都读不懂的笨蛋！”  
“哼，笨蛋影山笨蛋影山笨蛋影山笨蛋影山笨蛋影山笨蛋影山！！！！！”  
影山转过头去，紧紧抿着嘴，嘴角却紧张地向下扯着。  
“影山……今天是要练习接吻吗？”  
“嗯，向田中学长借了本书。”  
“什么什么！还有书？我想看！”日向又马上回复了平时单细胞生物的活性，眼睛一闪一闪地蹦跶在影山周围。  
“接吻指导书——笨蛋别撞过来啊你的自行车！好好走路都不会吗！”  
“嘿嘿，因为想要快点和影山亲亲啊！”  
看着日向亮晶晶的充满期待的眼睛，影山用手背挡着自己通红的脸。  
啊这个笨蛋，打直球根本让人抵挡不住啊。

“要把舌头伸出来吗？”日向坐在影山的床上翻着接吻指导书，“把舌头放进嘴巴里——呜哇这怎么做得出来！”  
“要试试看吗？”影山看着日向。  
“嗯……”日向侧过身子和影山面对面，紧张地吞了口口水，轻轻地把舌头伸出来。  
影山低下头，盯着日向露出的柔软舌尖，慢慢凑上去。  
红着脸的日向，紧张却睁着眼睛期待地看着自己的日向，伸出舌尖吞咽的日向——  
和昨晚梦里的日向完全重合了！  
昨晚梦里乱来的记忆全部涌进脑子里——日向伸出舌尖舔嘴角溢出来的属于自己的东西——  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不要再想了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
“不行。”就在日向的舌尖快接触到影山的唇时，影山陡然握住日向的手臂把两人距离拉开了，“还是不行。”  
“还是不行吗……那再来！”  
“笨蛋，哪有人一上来就法式热吻的！”影山驱赶着自己脑海中的记忆，红着脸把指导书拿起来拍着那页，“要循序渐进啊笨蛋，首先应该是‘纯情心动的简单kiss’！”  
“这个不就是我们试过很多次都不行的嘛！”  
“时机啊，掌握好时机！教练都说过多少次了！”  
“这和教练有什么关系啊笨蛋影山！我才不要听你说教！”  
两人吵了一会儿后又认命地凑在一起。  
“我说一二，然后就亲。”  
日向把那句“为什么不是我来说一二”吞进肚子里，紧握着拳低着头嗯了一声。  
“一、二。”  
日向在最后关头把脸转开了，影山亲到了日向的脸颊上。  
“为什么把脸转开啊笨蛋！”  
“好羞耻啊！”日向鼓着脸颊，“影山你就这样凑过来亲我——肯定会害羞啊。”  
“虽然亲脸颊的感觉也不坏，但你能不能给我认真点！”  
“我很认真的好吗！”日向哼哼几声，“要不关灯试试？看不见对方的脸可能会好一点。”  
影山点点头：“哦。”  
啪嗒一声，影山抬手把灯关了。虽然天还没黑透，但室内只能勉强看出人影。  
“影山……？”  
“嗯。”影山听到日向喊他，翻身上床往日向的方向靠了过去。  
“呜哇。”日向被吓了一跳，往后躲了一下就被影山凑了上来，整个人被影山的气息笼罩在身下。  
漆黑一片的房间里，显得特别安静，只有两人的呼吸声。  
影山摸到了日向的小腿。因为打排球的关系，小腿肌肉发达，日向稍微一动作就通过小腿肌肉的运动传递到影山的手里。  
影山顺着日向的小腿往上抚摸。  
日向觉得自己的脸快烧起来了，明明是普通的抚摸，大家放松肌肉时也互相捏过，但是为什么……为什么影山做起来就这么色情啊……  
摸到裤子里大腿侧的手抽了出来，影山抱住了日向。  
好热——好热，两个人的体温互相传递，肌肤的温度升高、升高，好热。  
呼吸声加重了。  
衣服布料摩擦的声音非常的刺耳。  
影山……影山要亲我了……呜哇影山要亲我了……  
糟糕，起反应了——为什么偏偏这个时候起反应啊啊啊啊啊！  
影山贴过来的时候，日向脑子一炸，膝盖向内自然就往前一挡——  
好像撞到了什么热热的硬硬的东西。  
“啊——”影山痛苦的叫声传来，贴近的热源消失了，“笨蛋你踢我干什么！你是想让我断子绝孙吗！”  
“我本来就生不出孩子！”  
“是这么说没错但是笨蛋日向你踢我那里干什么！好痛！”  
“因为……喂影山你有反应了吧！”黑暗中，日向捂着自己早已酡红一片的脸，“刚刚碰到你的时候……”  
“那是当然的吧，自己的恋人……这、这么可、可爱地躺在自己身下——”  
一个枕头飞过来。  
“你在说什么限制级的东西啊闭嘴闭嘴！！！”  
“啊真是的，你胡闹什么。我开灯了。”  
“等等——”  
即使是恋人，还依然争强好胜的日向不想让影山看到自己失态的模样，从床上爬起来冲去阻挡影山，却不料踩空——  
灯亮的同时，日向从床上摔了下去——  
“笨蛋！”影山伸手抱住他——

啊好疼——笨蛋日向，我要揍他一顿——  
嘴唇上的感觉，是什么……  
影山睁开眼睛。  
日向趴在自己身上，两人因为摔下去的位置问题恰好——接吻了。  
软软的热热的，感觉不坏。  
日向稍稍睁开眼睛，又吓得马上闭上了，但抖动的睫毛出卖了他内心的不平静。  
真是笨蛋啊，日向。  
影山伸手扣住日向的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。  
很自然地，如同普通的恋人一般亲吻。  
交换了前不久两人互相嫌弃的唾液，缠绵的吻。  
舌尖与舌尖的试探，交缠。  
“不行了唔唔——”日向挣扎着撑起自己的身体，“呼吸不过来了……”  
“笨蛋吗你是，不会换气吗？”  
“我、我哪里不会，明明就是影山你亲太久了。”  
“连呼吸都不会调整——”  
日向抓着影山的校服领子，笨拙地亲了上去。  
咬到我了，啊真是拙劣的吻技。影山感受着小狗般乱啃的日向的吻，虽然自己的吻技也不好。  
两人就这样笨拙地再次亲吻，一次次亲吻着。  
“喂，够了吧日向，亲够了吧。”  
日向红着脸爬起来，擦了擦嘴角的唾液。  
影山也用手背挡着自己被日向咬破的嘴角。

“喂笨蛋日向，晚饭留下来吃吧。”  
“嗯。”

从床上掉下来的接吻指导书摊开了的那一页——  
“唇间交换食物时激烈的kiss技巧大放送！”

接吻，怎么够呢。  
影山和日向同时轻笑。  
完全不够呢。

-END-


End file.
